eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Roses From Heaven
"Roses From Heaven" is the song that will represent Hungary in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013. It will be sung by Ádám Pék and will be performed 12th in the second semi-final, preceding Azerbaijan and succeeding Switzerland. Lyrics I would give up my whole life for your kiss And would wait forever for your sweet bliss I know that we’re two worlds apart But somehow you still touch my heart All I can feel is your sweet love And all I can hear is your voice And when I close my eyes all I see is your sight If only I could hold you tonight And I know that we won’t be together But my love will end sometime in never And they nothing gold will ever stay But wont you just stay here tonight One second my eyes are desert dry Then the next the floodgates turn on And as my heart is exploding like an atom bomb I know without you I’ll never get by (Chorus) Oh darling the world can never look at us But I’m starting to accept the truth They think we’re broken, so I know we’ll never win And I’m watching the whole world crumble As I send you roses from Heaven As the tears start to swell in my eyes I know every truth has a bit of a lie But when we’re living in a world that is broken You long for the freedom of the sky (Chorus) Oh darling the world can never look at us But I’m starting to accept the truth They think we’re broken, so I know we’ll never win And I’m watching the whole world crumble As I send you roses from Heaven And when all I can smell is your perfume And all I can hear is your voice I know that I’m bound to be broken But I know that I don’t have a choice As I send you roses from Heaven As I send you roses from Heaven As I send you roses from Heaven As I send you roses from Heaven As I send you roses from Heaven (Guitar Solo) (Chorus) Oh darling the world can never look at us But I’m starting to accept the truth They think we’re broken, so I know we’ll never win And I’m watching the whole world crumble As I send you roses from Heaven And if we get through the storm and reach the shore I somehow know you’ll be wanting more And I’m miles away from the bright light And I need my angel tonight Oh I need my angel tonight Oh I’m losing the fight to the the fire But still I have no reason to cry But if I were to numb myself to the pain I wouldn’t even know I’m alive (Chorus) Oh darling the world can never look at us But I’m starting to accept the truth They think we’re broken, so I know we’ll never win And I’m watching the whole world crumble As I send you roses from Heaven Category:Hungary in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung in English